Cloaked in Safety
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: Someone takes Naruto away from the Shinobi world, using this weird scroll and going into this weird sphere thing. Where does this person take Naruto? What is she planning on doing with him? And the most important question, why did she take him away?
1. Prolouge

Song playing:

_An American Elegy. Frank Ticheli_

* * *

This is the only time I'm saying this.

**Dislcimaer: I don't own KHR nor Naruto**

* * *

I want to know when the story starts.

I want to know when the story ends.

/|\o/|\

The destruction left behind because of the kyubi was a big enough distraction for the brown haired girl to run away.

A snap was heard and it made her azure eyes widen.

She instantly stopped, her sudden movement almost causing her to fall, she reached a hand into her hip pouch and pulled out an orange scroll.

With her left arm tightening around the sleeping bundle in her arms, she flicked the scroll open, her eyes quickly changing to a maroon hue. She began mumbling slurred and hissed words, her voice going lower as she kept up the incantation.

A hiss of pain escaped her lips as the orange scroll burst into an emerald colored lightening, a dark black sphere appearing in the middle and growing wider by the second.

"I hear something! This way!"

She snarled as she heard the voices and dove into the sphere. The sphere ceased, collasped within itself, quickly slurping up the emerald lightening and burning up the orange scroll, leaving behind ashes and the two golden ends of the scroll falling down, with a soft 'clunk' on the ground.

"They're gone!"

"Keep searching around this area, they couldn't have gotten far. Anything you find left behind bring it with you."

"Yes, sir!" and the two other men separated heading farther away and deeper into the forest.

The steps from the two faded, leaving only the third man's feet thudding against the ground as he searched the area.

"What's this?" questioned the remaining one, bending down and pickeing up the two golden pieces.

Foreign characters were engraved across the golden end, making the man's eyes narrow in suspision. He pocketed that one, along with its twin in his kunai pouch, making sure to give these to the hokage.

"What the hell is going on now?"

/|\o/|\

* * *

**AN:**

*LeGasp!

Senorita Sorugao is writing yet another story! hah! I am:) When the inspiration hits you, it hits you and nearly knocks ya out with excitement!

Thing 1: If you dislike OCs well know that mine won't be around much, unless i want her too. Though I would like to be kept updated by you guys on how my darling OC is doing, so as too not make her much of Sue, because some OCs tend to linger that way =_=

Thing 2: Its a crossover. If you didn't already know that, though not much of Naruto characters will be shown. _I think._

Thing 3: I will update when I can, I will make is as long as I wish. So don't be telling me to write this longer_er _or any other crap. Just to annoy you I'll make the next chapter even shorter. :)

Thing 4: Frank Ticheli is an awesome composer, his music speaks deeply to me. Nuff said.

Thing 5: Any questions, don't be afraid to ask.

Thing 5.5: I don't really like this chapter, it seems awkward. I'll try to fix it later on, and yeah, I know the ending sucks. :/

Thing 6: No flames please. They're just annoying. I do accept constructive critiscm and other things:)

Thing 7: Please review:3 Make this thing that I wrote be worth my time.

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

_An American Elegy. Frank Ticheli _


	2. Capitolo Uno

Know that I'm mixing up time and other crap to fit my needs.

* * *

_Is this where it all started?_

_:=:=:_

A gasp tore itself from the brown haired girls throat as she was roughly thrown out of the vortex and slammed into a cold cement wall.

_'Idiot Jasmine, what are you going to do now?' _growled a voice at the back of her head.

"Live," murmured the girl as she made her way out of the alley way, only to be pulled into a crowd of people.

_'Kishi~ I see then...' _and voice faded, only to be replaced with the cries of the blond baby in her arms.

"Quiet," she hissed, moving the baby around in her arms, so that she could run a hand up and down its back.

The crowd of people stared at the teenage girl, who held a baby no older than a week old, but brushed her off as nothing.

Another cry left the baby's lips, Jasmine slipped into another alley way and was no longer _there. _

:=:=:

"You didn't find the child?"

The question of course was rhetorical, but in such cases it had to be said aloud for the person wanting the knowledge to actually know that said thing was not found.

"No, sir."

"Have I failed again?" muttered Hiruzen, as his eyes strayed away from the short man in front of him to the corner of his desk where a picture of three familiar people looked up at him.

"But we did find this, it seems to be the end of a scroll, though we're not really sure..." trailed off the chunin as he held up said golden object.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed, as he looked at the object in the gloved chunin's hand. Apart from most scrolls nowadays being sealed with chakra or seals, there was little to no need to have such a thing on a scroll.

"Give it here."

Pulling out a glove of his, the hokage carefully looked over the surprisingly heavy object. What was the need to put such a useless thing on a scroll? And to put such inscriptions on it...what language was it?

"Leave this with the anbu guarding the front door, Tora to be exact. Just say this needs to be checked out immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"If nothing else, you are dismissed."

_'Could it be _that _girl?'_

"Minato, what exactly was your true last order?"

:=:=:

"Vongola don, I've brought you one of your sons," sighed a lady, as she pushed her son in front of her, "Show him Xanxus."

The black haired boy looked at his mom, wine colored eyes taking her in regard, before lifting his hands in front of him and summoning a orange flame.

Timoteo looked at the young boy in wonder, before replacing his look with a kind smile, grabbing the scarf around his neck and putting it around the boys.

"Well...indeed...he is my son."

The woman seemed to sigh in relief and hugged her son, kissing his cheek and murmuring that she was right, that she was always right.

Only one thought ran through Timoteo's head as he looked upon the seen,

_'Poor, poor child.'_

:=:=:

Jasmine stared at the night sky above her and couldn't help but smile that at least one part of this new world was the same as her old one.

"Italy...what a beautiful place," she murmured, as she closed her eyes, breathing in the deep smell of the forest.

How she missed just being out in nature like this, since she started this _job _she hadn't been able to be part of her world as often as she would like and now she was getting it, at least if only for a while.

A rustle was heard near bye, then another, a crunch of a branch, and something clicking into place.

"_Ho voi parassiti_!"

A shot rang through the air, a happy guffaw rang through the air, but when the old wizened farmer went to check on the area he had shot in, a string of curses left his lips.

"Tch, right."

A soft thud was heard.

"I've got you."

* * *

**Translations: '**Ho voi parassiti':::::_I've got you vermin!_

* * *

**AN:  
**

Jasmine is sixteen years old; Xanxus is ten; Naruto is a week old.

If you can do math and bother to look up other character's ages, you may see that I have everything exactly as I want things to have.

So, erm, yeah, next chapter I hope to be able to speed things up, or something. Know that along the way of this story, before Naruto or any of the KHR characters meet there will be these little moments that I'll write.

Gah, I hope this had enough descriptions. If it was bad at that, I'm sorry.

And I know the last chapter is a follow up of this chapter, so how could one day, suddenly be a week? :) I've got it thought out that one dimension is more ahead of the other, so Naruto's dimenson is at least behind a week or so, so that when Jasmine and Naruto are suddenly in KHR world, they're older by at least a week or so. :) twisted I know, but its my logic, don't mess with my logic, its **law.** xD So heh. I think that's all I wanted to say...

Also if you do manage to figure out something about Jasmine, good for you:3 You get a cookie, if you think its stupid, HA! I said its my logic, my logic rules. [More will be explained later on].

So thank you to the two who reviewed :) and to the three of you who favorited and the four of you who story alerted. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Please review, make the time I wasted in class writing this worth it [and the bump on my middle finger]. :3

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	3. Capitolo Dos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

**

_Fourteen Years Later_

"Mah Jasmine, I don't want to go to school!" whined Naruto as he snuggled up even more into his blankets, trying to hide from the angry azure eyes that belonged to his guardian

"Naruto you are going to school whether you want to or not!" yelled Jasmine, grabbing Naruto's foot and pulling him out of bed, "Now I'll give you two options, you either get up and go willingly or I'll get you up and your training will be _doubled._"

"No ma'am!" and up he was and running into the restroom, to get ready for his morning.

The brown haired girl could only chuckle as she exited the room.

"Oh yeah Naruto, did I mention its Sunday?"

Silence.

"WHAT!"

_:=:=:_

"Why'd you have me wake up so early, if it wasn't even a school day?" mumbled Naruto as he ate his cereal.

"We're still going to school, I'm transfering you out of Kokuyo Middle and into Namimori Middle," answered Jasmine as she sipped her coffee while reading the morning paper.

"Why?" Naruto drawled out the word, only to cut off as Jasmine glared at him.

"Because, Kokuyo is farther than Namimori, I'm tired of wasting gas on having to go drop you off and pick you up."

"Then why didn't you put me in Namimori since the beginning?"

Jasmine sighed.

"We've had this conversation before, I'm not repeating myself anymore."

"Mah, you're no fun."

"Neither is having to watch you struggle going through one of my genjutsu,"

"Sadist."

Jasmine tilted her head at Naruto and gave him a closed eye smile.

"Now, now, no need to say names,"

A comfortable silence surrounded the two for awhile. The only minor sounds were when Naruto stood up to wash dishes.

"Oh ya, Naruto, has Kyu-chan been bugging you lately, because I swear I heard a bunch of cursing last night."

"I'll tear you limb, from limb, if I could," spoke a low voce,

"Yeah, like you could do that, _kitsune-chan~,_" said Jasmine cutely as she bent down and picked up the small orange and white fox, "Why'd you have to interrupt so suddenly?"

The fox snorted, mentally rolling its eyes, though as if Jasmine had sensed him doing that, she flicked him on the nose.

"Kit wants to visit Konoha."

"Kyubi!" cried Naruto as he nearly dropped the bowl he was drying.

"What? You weren't going to say anything, so I thought maybe I should say something."

"Maybe during summer vacation."

"You see now...what?"

"She agreed for once." mumbled the small fox, licking his front paw and bringing it down his nose, "Told ya she would."

"But...she...what?"

"What?" asked Jasmine, giving Naruto a funny look, "I need to restock on some supplies and now I can't just leave you alone, because you'll cause hell, and I don't want to see my beautiful apartment in small fiery pieces because of you two."

"Liar." said Kyubi, as he scratched behind his ear, sniffing at Jasmine's coffee.

"Oh, really now?" questioned the woman, looking at the fox with a curious stare, "How would I be a liar?"

"Because you are?"

"Maybe I should leave you here, would you like to stay with Mukuro-san?" questioned Jasmine, a smile curving on her lips as she watched Naruto's reaction.

"He's insane! The last time I went to sleep over at Kokuyo Land with him, Ken, and Chikusa, they threw me out the window!"

"Ah, it was probably all in good fun,"

"FUN? Are you insane!" yelled Naruto, slamming his hands down on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, look at the time, get your shoes on we got to go."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Bye, bye~" murmured Kyubi as he jumped off of Jasmine's lap and headed down the hallway.

"Tch, don't tear up the seat cushions!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed his jacket and opened the door, "Come on let's go."

"Well aren't you in a hurry?"

"Yeah, yeah, you promise to take me to go eat some sushi?"

"Sure, sure, whatever. Take care Kyubi!"

and the door slammed shut behind them, the quiet guffawing of the small fox being the only noise in the humble home.

* * *

**AN: **

Quick Note:

Naruto is 14.

Jasmine is around 28 or 29.

Everybody else is the same age they were when KHR started.

Now agree with me, awkward ending was awkard. But I couldn't end any other way because I didn't know how. So yeah, its been awhile since I've updated, sorry for the wait, hopefully this satisifes you until the next chapter, which is were things will (hopefully) start moving. So yeah, uh, Kyubi manifested himself out to appear as a small, cute, adorable little fox, and that's basically all you need to know about that. (I'm not much help, sorry)

So yeah, any questions, ask, I'll be willing to answer if I can. Also a quick thanks to those who reviewed the last chapters, I hope you guys enjoyed this.

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	4. Capitolo Tres

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor KHR**

**Note:** There may be some OOC.

* * *

"So why did we have to come to school on a Sunday?" questioned the silver haired boy, as he eyed the small baby in front of him.

"Because, you all need to start training to become stronger, the last attack nearly killed Tsuna," replied the baby as he used his green gun to tilt his fedora up, "Any more questions?"

Silence.

"Good, start!"

"Wait! Reborn!" yelled Tsuna only to scream as bullets started raining down on them, after awhile the shots ceased, leaving two gasping boys hunched over and one laughing at the new 'game'.

"A-are you crazy! You could have killed us!" yelled Tsuna at Reborn.

"That's the point, again!"

"HIIEEE!"

"Ah, Jasmine should we question this?" asked Naruto as he watched the three boys dodging bullets, while one cried and screamed nonsense, the other two protected him with a baseball bat and...dynamite?

"Not really, just look at how much fun they're having~" chirped the brown haired woman, "Now come on, we need to drop of these papers in their mail box, we should get a call from them later."

"Are you sure you want me to come here?"

"Very sure, just look at the active people that you'll meet!"

"You're insane!"

"Love you too dear, now let's get going, I want to get home before 3."

"I still think we should help them."

Jasmine let her eyes flit over to the boy trio, cleared her throat and went back to looking straight ahead.

"Do you really want to get involved?"

Naruto missed the darkening of Jasmine's eyes or how her voice was pitched just a bit lower than usual. What he did not miss was the fist meeting his cheek and sending him flying towards the boys.

"I'll pick you up once I'm done~" called Jasmine, waving at Naruto whilst he crashed into two of the boys. She proceeded to walk towards the far side of the school where the administration office was. She heard a familiar cry of panic and rolled her eyes. "He'll learn better this way."

"Hey, who are you?" yelled Gokudera as he glared at the blond haired boy who crashed into both him and Yamamoto, but as was custom with Naruto, he was ignored. **(1)**

"Beat him if you must, we won't have strangers messing with our training session." the gun shots that had ceased if only for a moment, began once again.

"Hey watch out!" yelled Naruto as he regained his bearings and grabbed Tsuna out of the way of an incoming missile.

"H-hey! When did the missiles - ?"

"Gyahahha! Reborn promised Lambo-san candy!" yelled out the Bovino child as he aimed once again, tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth in concentration.

"L-lambo too!"

"Did you not hear me the first time, brownie? I said watch out!" cried Naruto, "You two, triangle formation around this one here! You, baseball player stand in front of brownie here, the idiot with the dynamite and I will take the back!"

With a couple yells from Gokudera – mostly for being called an idiot – the four boys got in a triangle shaped form, with Tsuna in the middle, Yamamoto in front swatting and slicing away the flying projectiles, while Naruto and Gokudera took to being the back, where one threw dynamite and the other threw knives to ward off the two children on top of the school building.

Reborn rose an eyebrow at how the blond haired boy quickly took control of the situation. Although the formation was a bit shaky, they were actually getting somewhere unlike before – were they were just running around like headless chickens.

"Cease fire."

Lambo whined, but he stopped as soon as he saw a bag of candy by Reborn's feet.

"Take it and go home, Lambo."

Lambo didn't question why Reborn was suddenly being civil with him, the arcobaleno usually insulted him one way or another, but hey he really wasn't complaining.

"What a boy, what a boy," chuckled Dino as he stood up from where he was sitting, "He'll make a perfect addition to Tsuna's family."

Reborn harrumphed as he crossed his arms.

"We'll see if he's worth it."

* * *

**(1) **Naruto in my view is the 'do this first, ask questions later'. So this is why he ignores Gokudera

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

Similar to the training day they had - except I changed it up a bit. Hopefully it wasn't to bad. I really do like this chapter, I hope you guys do as well. But gah! I feel like Reborn was OOC or something. Oh yeah and Dino instead of helping out (I think he did) he just sat back and watched.

I'm really bad at updating constantly, so be prepared for some waits - I can't help it, really. I get easily distracted :|.

So yeah - I've read it through and didn't really catch any mistakes, but if you see any do tell me. Also please don't nag at me about the length, I can't get most of my story chapters to be longer than 700 words - which really gets me mad, since I used to be able to do a thousand or more easily.

Eh, anything else that I need to address, I don't think so. So I'll leave you people with this and be on my way.

Review please! It helps!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	5. Capitolo Cuatro

**Capitolo Cuatro**

Naruto sighed in relief as the bullets ceased. Azure eyes looked at the faces of the three boys, who all stared at him. He noticed he still wasn't out of the trouble, seeing as the first one had ended, the second one would start when someone questioned him.

"Who are you?" asked the brown haired boy, his chocolate eyes taking in the Naruto's appearance.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he replied, bowing his head as he introduced himself.

"Where did those knives come from?" asked the black haired boy, unlike the other two he gave Naruto a smile, which he gladly returned.

"It's the same trick the one with the dynamite uses, I hide them all over myself."

"Why did you come barreling out of nowhere?" now it was the silver haired one that questioned him, pushing the other two out of the way to get his point across. "You ruined something very important when you did that!"

"What exactly? You three were running all over the place like headless chickens," said Naruto, his brows creasing into a frown.

"Pfft! We were doing fine before you came! What you did was just a stroke of luck!" yelled the silver haired one

"Wait a second! I don't even know your name or anything and you're yelling at me! You know what, I'm leaving, good bye."

Naruto stalked off, leaving behind the three boys, but one of them, the brown haired one ran after him. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder, turning the blond boy around to face him.

"I'm sorry for him, Gokudera is hot headed, and I think that he was just a bit jealous of you -"

Naruto held a hand up, efficiently cutting off the boy.

"Look I know, but -"

"He'll die because of that."

"Hello Jasmine, thank you for cutting me off," muttered Naruto as he stuck his hands in his pockets a pout settling on his lips.

"E-excuse me?"

"Boy it's rude to talk to someone without introducing them," said Jasmine, who glared at Naruto as she smacked him upside the head, "Introduce your beloved care taker."

"This is Jasmine," said Naruto with a dead panned expression on his features. The thumb jabbing over his shoulder pointing at her, turns towards the brown haired boy and he says, "I don't know who he is."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Dame-Tsuna," came a child's voice. Jasmine and Naruto look down, ignoring Tsuna's sputtering.

"You're a baby...hitman?" Naruto said slowly as he looked the baby over

"The great hitman Reborn."

Naruto and Jasmine looked at each other before shrugging. Hey let the baby think what he wants, right?

"Gokudera, Yamamoto come here!" yelled Reborn, calling over the two boys who had stayed a ways behind. The two ran over, exerting whatever remains of energy they still had, to the group and stopped by Tsuna's side, where they doubled over, breathing heavily – or more like Gokudera did that and Yamamoto just waved and smiled.

"What is it Reborn?" asked Yamamoto, as he wiped away the sweat that began to appear on his brow.

"I'm hungry let's go eat. Naruto, Jasmine, do you care to join us?"

"Sure why not? We were just about to go look for some good sushi to eat!" chirped Jasmine as she wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck, "Speak and you'll die," she whispered in his ear, before letting him go.

"Oh we can go to my place then!" said Yamamoto a smile on his face.

"Then it's settled," said Reborn, who held his arms out, "You wouldn't mind carrying me right, Naruto?"

Shaking his head, Naruto bent down and picked up Reborn, who settled himself on the boys shoulder.

"Well then, Yamamoto lead the way."

The group of people sat around a low table, enjoying (to a certain extent in Gokudera's case) each other's company.

"So what were you two doing around the school on a Sunday?" asked Yamamoto as he collected the plates in a pile and set them off to the side.

"Turning in transfer papers."

"Oh? What school are you transferring from?" Yamamoto asked Naruto who was resting his against the table.

"Kokuyo Middle."

"You still haven't answered my question from earlier," spoke up Gokudera, his jade eyes staring intensely at the blond haired boy.

"Oh, the one where I came barreling out of nowhere?" Naruto jerked his thumb to his right, pointing at Jasmine, "She punched me because I told her we should stop whatever you guys were doing. So she got me involved while she went on to do her own things."

All eyes looked at the brown haired woman who just smiled at them as she sipped her lemonade.

"Right like this woman can send you flying across this room," snorted Gokudera as he leaned back on his arms, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Jasmine, "Glaring at me will not make me take back my words."

"You shouldn't have said that," whispered Naruto as he edged away from Jasmine. A scoff and a raised eyebrow from Gokudera served to anger Jasmine further, who quickly stood up and walked away from the table.

"Naruto we're leaving."

As Naruto stood up, he set some money on the table and left a few words behind for Gokudera to take to heart.

"I'd watch your back if I were you. You insult her, you insult me."

_[0][0][0]_

Gokudera couldn't help but bristle at the blond's words. _Really? _What could this woman do? Woman these days were weak-willed, weak skilled, and really only got in the way, so why would this kid insult when he insulted her?

But before he could say anything, the blond haired kid already left.

"Hmph, who does that kid think he is to be saying such things?"

"He's the one that could potentially serve a great part in Tsuna's family. Gokudera, I would suggest keeping all words and thoughts to yourself when around him," advised Reborn as he calmly chewed on some fatty tuna.

"W-what? Reborn, I told you I don't want part of this! Don't go involving someone I don't even know!" but as always, Tsuna's cries fell onto deaf ears.

_[0[0][0]_

"Jasmine I think you let that guys words get to you, you usually don't get this frustrated when people doubt you."

"Its not that, Naruto," murmured Jasmine as she calmly walked up to the car they had left parked at Namimori Middle, "It's just the people of this place really seem to doubt a woman's abilities." _'Not like in Konoha.' _he could almost hear her uttering those words as they got inside the small white Nissan."Yeah there were sexists people back in Konoha, but they knew better than to challenge a kuniochi."

The conversation ended as Jasmine uttered that last line, the rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

_[0][0][0]_

When the two arrived home it was a little later after three; as Jasmine hung up her jacket on the nearby coat hanger and headed to her room. Naruto stared after her, but shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the kitchen. Really if she was going to let that silver haired idiot's words get to her, why bother trying to console her?

"What's this?" questioned Naruto as he noticed a small package on the kitchen's counter. He grasped the package and looked for a note to see who it was from, only to find none. He shook it a bit to hear and get an idea on what could be inside, but only the faint rustling of papers was heard. His eyebrows knit together in concentration, thinking of who would send him something.

"Just open it, idiot," came Kyubi's voice as he hopped up on the counter, his fluffy orange, white tipped tail swishing behind him.

"Hmph, if I die -"

"Tch, like the baby that delivered this would want to kill you."

"Baby?" Naruto repeated the word, his eyes looking at kyubi as if telling the fox to tell him more, only for the fox to yawn and lay its head down.

"He had no ill intent, he just left it," was all the fox would say, as it lay its head on one of its paws while the other reached up to grasp at the long ribbon that came from the packages top.

Naruto hmph'ed. Well if the so called baby had no 'ill feelings' then nothing bad would happen, right? So placing the box down on the counter, he tore the small little tapes keeping the top on, lifted the top and BOOM. Confetti and smoke smothered him, as he stumbled back at the sudden sound.

"What the -!"

Naruto had a deadpanned look on his face once the smoke dispersed, his eyes stared at the box as a tick started to appear around his eyebrows. Stepping forward, although this time he was prepared for anything they might throw at him. He looked inside the contents of the box and saw a small white envelope, written on it was his name.

"What happened?"

"The box, I opened it and it exploded."

"Yeah I could have told you that," replied Jasmine, who he noticed had quickly taken a shower, what with her wet hair still clinging to her cheeks. Her blue eyes looked at the envelope in Naruto's hand, she pointed with her chin, silently asking what exactly was in the white envelope. Naruto shrugged his shoulders in response, which in turn made Jasmine cluck her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"Open it."

Nodding, Naruto carefully opened the and pulled the piece of paper and card from within. Reading over the words, Naruto's brows seemed to furrow more and more until they almost seemed to touch together.

"It's from that baby -"

Jasmine's eyes widened in surprise, how could that child find them so quickly?

"- he wants me to join Sawada Tsunayoshi's family."

"_What?" _hissed Jasmine, her eyes narrowing as she began to think up of what that could exactly mean. No – it couldn't be. "What does he mean by that!"

"He wants me to be part of the Vongola family."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

So here's chapter four, the beginning is rocky as hell - seriously you don't know how many times I've rewritten it. I like the ending the best because well, it sets things in motion don't you think? Originally I was going to have Mukuro appear, but then that idea went straight to hell when it didn't work. So lets hope and pray that the next chapter comes out better. So without further ado, I'll leave you guys be mm'kay?

Review please! It lets me know if I am doing things right or not!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	6. Capitolo Cinco

**Capitolo Cinco**

"Naruto wake up!"

A groan met the snappy command, followed by the rustling of bed sheets and bare feet padding against the wooden floor. A closet door slid open, the sound of clothes being thrown out on the bed, before the same pair of feet made their way out of the room they were in.

Jasmine rushed by him, hair in a high ponytail, a familiar fox on her shoulder – though this time it had two tails swishing about.

"No school for you today or tomorrow," she said.

"Oh did the school already call to tell you of my enrollment?" asked Naruto, yawning as he rubbed at his eyes.

"No, they'll probably call sometime this afternoon or tomorrow morning once they get the chance to review the papers we left for them."

"Then why am I up so early?" whined Naruto, leaning against the hallway wall and sliding down to the floor.

"Training – they want you to be part of some mafia family, then I'll give them someone who can run their money up," and for once the pretty care takers face morphed into a evil look. "Now get washed up and dress in your blacks. After training we'll visit to speak to the child."

"Jasmine," spoke up Naruto after he let all the words Jasmine had said seep deep into his mind.

"Yes?"

"How do you know Vongola is a mafia family?"

Jasmine smiled warmly at Naruto, going to stand in front of him and setting one of hands atop his head – ruffling his hair.

"We lived in Italy for awhile Naruto and it wasn't exactly the _good _part of the country. Also I know a mafioso when I see one and that baby is a purebred one."

Naruto simply nodded, before standing up, his azure eyes taking on a hardened look.

"You have ten minutes Uzumaki."

"Hai, sensei."

And the training began.

_[0][0][0]_

It'd been a couple hours since the start of training and Naruto could be found being held over the edge of a cliff. Jasmine glared at him, a sneer on her lips as she held the blond child over the edge.

"You've improved Uzumaki, but did you really think that last attack would do me in?" she asked, voice cold and detached.

Naruto chuckled.

"Heh, well you see," began Naruto, a smirk appearing on his own visage as he leveled his gaze with Jasmine's, "Who said I was trying to do you in with that attack?"

"**Katsu!"**

The Naruto in Jasmine's grip tightened it's hold on her wrists, so she wouldn't get away. Naruto's body expanded, slits appearing on its clothes and skin as an explosion quickly followed its unusual body distortion. The power of the Naruto Bomb was enough to push Jasmine back and have her body slam into a tree. The breath was taken from the woman's lungs and she hunched over, trying her best to get breath back into her lungs.

"You're surrounded -" spoke up a voice, as wire circled around Jasmine's body, tying her to the tree, "Give up or face death."

Having finally been able to regain her breath, Jasmine looked up a knowing look on her face.

"I give up," she said quietly, waiting for the wire holding her in her place to loosen. She hissed as she felt the thin wire tighten around her and cut into her skin. "I said I give up!"

"You are a ninja!" came Naruto's voice from above. "You don't give up!" and he came down, kunai in hand, slicing down on Jasmine from her shoulder down to her stomach. Blood spurted from her wounds, some getting on Naruto's face as he took a few steps back, kunai held up in a reverse grip to see if the woman would do anything else.

"Session over," the words were followed by a barrel of senbon being sent at Naruto, who jumped back away from the thing needles. Though he didn't get his rest as another attack – this time shuriken – came at him, making him create a kage bunshin that helped maneuver him in the air.

"Session isn't over until you make yourself known, sensei."

Naruto wasn't aware that when he landed, someone had gotten behind him, so when someone wrapped their arm around his neck and held him n a choke hold, he gasped in surprise.

"You've learned well, Uzumaki," spoke Jasmine calmly as she held Naruto in a headlock, avoiding the hits that Naruto was trying to send her way. She let him go, making sure that his sorry form fell onto the ground. She smirked at seeing the scathing glare the blond sent her way. She waved her hand at him, telling him to follow her as she began walking away from the cliff side and deeper into the forest.

A peaceful silence was on the pair as Naruto thought over the mock-battle the two had had. He felt that he did rather well, unlike the previous times he had been tested. This time he had actually managed to wound the woman and surprise her at least a couple times, something he had barely been able to do last time.

"You've improved since our last test together, Naruto," said Jasmine as she stopped by a tree and settled herself down at the base of it. "Though there are somethings that could be worked on, like your knowledge of ninjutsu and genjutsu, but that could be worked out some other time. Your taijutsu has greatly improved though, along with your weapons aim and the timing of your kage bunshin."

Naruto smiled at that, he had been working pretty hard on those last two, but also on his tactics. Perhaps playing shogi with the stupid fox had helped him a bit in that.

"I could see some influence from the Kyubi in some of your movements though, care to explain that?"

Naruto pouted. He hoped he never had to explain this.

"Well, on some nights the Kyubi's been taking me out and teaching me some things – says he won't have a weak container with useless moves."

"So you've learned some of the demon's techniques?" facial expression showing some interest

"No, he's just helping me with the manipulation of his chakra. Like this!" exclaimed Naruto, who held out his hand. Red chakra began to build up in the center of his palm, forming a very small miniscule sphere, before it quickly grew in size, being twice the size of a baseball. But it didn't last long seeing as Naruto seemed to have lost concentration, the orb of red vanished, leaving whisps of the demon's chakra to linger on the boys palm.

_'It looks similar to the Yondaime's signature technique,' _thought Jasmine, brow furrowing, _'To think that Naruto might be able to recreate the rasengan without actually knowing that his father had done it too!'_

"Jasmine? You okay?"

"Huh?" Jasmine snapped out of her thoughts, seeing Naruto's hand being waved before her face. "Oh fine, it just reminds me of the Yondaime's own technique."

"The Yondaime? You mean my old man?" questioned Naruto as he fixed himself on the ground so that he had his legs splayed out before him, hands behind him holding him up.

"Yes, remember what I told you when it came to the lesson on Yondaime?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well he was able to do something similar to your sphere, though he called it Rasengan."

Naruto stayed silent. Jasmine took this as a sign that he already knew this, but hadn't really thought about it. She clucked her tongue, which got Naruto's attention.

"Let's get cleaned up and head over to that Vongola's house."

"Alright, but hey, how do you know where they live? You a stalker or something?"

A thud was heard as Naruto was hit on the head and he crumpled to the floor.

"There was a return address on the box idiot."

_[0][0][0]_

"Tsu-kun! How was school, sweetie?"

"Fine mom."

"Are your friends coming over today?"

"They'll be here a bit later, but yeah," replied Tsuna as he kissed his mother on the cheek, before heading upstairs. Reborn only stayed behind, onyx eyes looking at Tsuna's back as he dragged his feet along the stairs.

"Sawada-mama, can you make extra food? I think there'll be an extra two people at dinner tonight."

"Oh sure, Reborn! The more the merrier!"

Reborn smirked as the woman turned around to head on back into the kitchen. Sometimes Nana was just too good at pretending that the sun arcobaleno wasn't a famous hitman and that he wasn't training her only son how to be a leading boss.

"Reborn! What did you do to my room?"

The fedora that the infant wore covered his features and widening smirk as he bowed his head.

"Now dame-tsuna, if I come up there and see that you're tangled up, I'll have to shoot you."

A strangled cry emitted from the brown haired teen, followed by loud thumps.

"How useless," muttered Reborn as he made his way upstairs, "He's worse than Dino, but then again Dino was raised around mafioso."

_[0][0][0]_

Naruto tugged at the shirt he wore, did it shrink in the wash? Cause he swore this had fit him perfectly the last time he had worn it. He hmm'ed, before shrugging and saying 'Oh well'. He took off his shirt folded it in half and then over before throwing back on the shelf.

He reached out for another shirt, this one a fitting orange shirt, with a red spiral on the back of it. Comfortable enough, he pulled out a pair of soccer warm ups – the ones he had stolen from a boy who was a complete dick to him – and pulled them on.

"Don't tell me you're going like that?"

"I'm going for comfort, not to show off my godly good looks and body."

"Funny, the last person who claimed that got clubbed by one of his teammates."

"Funny, did I ask?" replied Naruto, who whirled around and gave Jasmine a teasing smile. He noticed that unlike him, she had on a pair of her regular jeans and a nice loose fitting shirt. "Who are we seeing? Your next boyfriend or what?"

Jasmine grunted, turning her back on the blond fourteen year old and proceeded to the kitchen, where an obnoxious fox was making itself comfortable on the counter.

"Oh god, there better not be any of your hairs on there!"

The small fox promptly ignored the female ninja, continuing to chew on whatever it had managed to steal from the neighbors dog.

"You know for a demon fox you sure act like any other animal."

And let Naruto anger said demon fox.

The chew toy that it had was thrown at the blond's head, nailing him in the forehead. Distracted, the blond didn't notice as the fox ran off the counter and pounced him, quickly growing in size. With four tails waving behind the human sized fox, it let its claws drag down the blond's face, creating four bloodied lines, while its other claw was pressed against the blond's throat.

"**Human**," murmured the Kyubi darkly, "**Why is it that you wish to push my buttons with your words?**"

"S-sorry! N-now get off!" choked out Naruto, as the foxes claw pressed harder against his throat.

"**Tch, be lucky that if you die, I die along with you**," hissed the fox as it climbed off of Naruto and headed to another place of the apartment.

Jasmine stared on at the scene before her, blankly looking at Naruto's pale face. The boy was a bit shocked, seeing as the fox usually didn't react to him like that. Was it a possibility that something had come up from its realm or it had felt that something had gone on with another jinchuuriki in the Elemental Countries?

"Clean yourself up, we're leaving now."

Curses were heard as Naruto picked himself up off the floor and grabbed a napkins to clean himself of any remaining blood. Willing or not, the Kyubi had to heal any wound that appeared on his person – and he could feel his skin slowly knitting itself together.

"Alright, alright, lets go."

_[0][0][0]_

"Say mom, why did you make two extra seats?" asked Tsuna as he waited for his friends to wash up.

"Oh Reborn said you had two other of your friends coming over, he told me to make two extra plates."

"Nyahah! Lambo-san will show Reborn that he can eat more of Nana's delicious cooking that he can!" exclaimed a small child beside Tsuna, who quickly tackled his seat cushion so that nobody else could claim it.

A knock came at the door.

"Tsu-kun, can you get that please? I'm a bit busy!"

"Okay," and Tsuna went to the front door and when he opened it he was a bit surprised to see the blond haired boy and the brown haired woman from yesterday. "You two!"

"Yo Tsuna!" greeted Naruto, one of his shutting closed as he gave the brown haired boy a two fingered salute.

"Sawada-san," murmured out Jasmine as she slightly bowed.

"Glad you two can make it; Now Tsuna don't just gawk at them, let them in," the sound of a gun being cocked to fire was heard, "Or do you wish to be rude to your guests?"

"Hiiieee! Come in, come in!" said Tsuna, sounding scared as he ushered the two in.

"Oi, what's he doing here!"

"Naruto! Jasmine-san!"

"Now, now, be polite Gokudera, these two are our guests tonight. How rude would it seem if the right hand man couldn't please his bosses guests?"

Hearing that, Gokudera straightened up, but in his eyes he had a angry glint – he wasn't going to enjoy any of this. Yamamoto, unlike Gokudera was more friendly, easily greeting the two ninja with a smile and a handshake.

"It's nice to see you two again!"

"Nice to see you again, Yamamoto," said Naruto, a smile of his own spreading his features. "Do I smell ramen?"

"Oh yeah, my mom's cooking that for tonight's dinner," spoke up Tsuna as he got in the little circle that the four had created. "Well the seats are set up, you can go sit down."

A collective murmur of 'great', 'hm's', and 'thanks', went through the small group as they headed towards the low set table. Tsuna made sure they were all seated before he went into the kitchen to help his mother bring out any pots or extra plates that she wanted to set up.

"So what are you two actually doing here?" asked Gokudera his gaze going from Jasmine to Naruto.

"I invited them to come over, Gokudera. Is that a problem?" asked Reborn, as he sat beside Lambo, who was quiet for once and watching whatever was happening between the elder group. Reborn was somewhat used to Gokudera's rash behavior, having known the boy to have some trusting issues, but for it go a bit this far – he'd have to talk to him in private.

"Will we talk after dinner or during the meal?" asked Jasmine, taking her eyes off of Gokudera and looking at Reborn.

"After, there's a civilian here," _'Even though she knows more than the group combined._'

"Alright then."

"Hey, hey! Why do you have whiskeres, fox face?" asked Lambo, who decided that whatever they were previously talking about was too boring and rather have his own conversation.

"My whiskers?" asked Naruto, hand going up to his face and touching his scarred cheeks. "Well I was born with them, so it could be something from my parents that I inherited."

And the little lies began.

"It looks cool!" exclaimed Lambo, "Why can't Lambo-san have cool whiskers like you, fox face?"

"Really? Most people think they look a bit dumb," said Naruto as he gave the afro-haired child a smile.

"Dinner's ready!" came the hearty voice of Nana as she brought in a bot of ramen, while Tsuna carried in a dozen or so bowls.

"Mama! This smells good!" chirped Lambo as Tsuna set a bowl in front of him and Nana served him. The elder woman, smiled at the younger childs energy.

"I hope it tastes just as good!"

"Mama's cooking is always good though!"

"Oh why thank you Lambo-chan."

And that was how the rest of dinner went; Lambo talking to anybody around him who would listen -which was usually Naruto or Yamamoto, Nana speaking in hushed tones with Jasmine, and Tsuna shooting nervous looks between Gokudera and Reborn.

Really couldn't those two relax, even for just a bit?

_[0][0][0]_

Once dinner was over, Jasmine helped Nana collect the dishes and wash up the table, while the boys, excluding Lambo headed to Tsuna's room. As the five settled themselves around the small room, a small swirl of leaves spun themselves in the center of the room. To the boys it seemed as if a mini-tornado had decided to appear in the middle of Tsuna's room – but as soon as it began it disappeared. And as the leaves settled on the ground, Tsuna's bed sunk in due to an added weight.

"Show off!" scoffed Naruto as he leaned against Tsuna's desk, eyes showing amusement as Jasmine seemed to frighten Gokudera.

"What the hell! Are you a witch?" questioned Gokudera, pushing himself far away from the brown haired woman.

"How rude," sniffed Jasmine as she stood up from the bed and made her way towards the blond boy, though instead of sitting by him she just stood beside him.

"W-what just happened?" stuttered Tsuna as his eyes widened. There was no way someone could appear like that! "And weren't you helping my mom downstairs!"

"I still am," smirked Jasmine. By the way she was acting, she was definitely enjoying the current emotions and reactions going around the room.

Reborn stared at Naruto and Jasmine, trying to examine the two with his gaze, but he couldn't seem to pinpoint much about them.

"It has been awhile since your kind has appeared around here," murmured Reborn, his fedora shadowing his eyes.

"Their kind?" asked Yamamoto, for once not smiling and frowning instead. Though his question was ignored by Reborn.

"It's been awhile since any family has had a snow guardian," started Reborn, onyx eyes staring into Jasmine's azure ones.

"You mentioned snow guardian in your letter last night," spoke up Naruto, "What do you mean by it?"

"Reborn-san! Are you speaking about the flames?" questioned Gokudera, eyes wide in surprise that the arcobaleno would bring something like that up in front of two unknown people.

"Flames? Kind? Snow Guardian?" listed Naruto, before shaking his head. "Okay wait a moment, what the hell are you all talking about?"

"Flames, they are what most mafioso use to distinguish themselves amongst their peers," said Gokudera, "But most of all, from what I heard when I lived with my family, these flames are used to decide who would be the main guardians of a families boss."

"You are correct in a way Gokudera, but that is not exactly all of it."

"Then what is?"

Reborn sighed.

"I can't exactly explain the meaning of flames at the moment, seeing as I'd rather like to speak of this when we've figured out Tsuna's family," Reborn paused, looking at Tsuna to see if he would interrupt him, but surprisingly the brown haired boy didn't make a peep. "What I _can _explain is what I meant by Jasmine and Naruto's kind."

"You see back then, when families were starting to gather themselves, the leaders had a specific member that they would seek out. This member was the unknown Snow Guardian – who usually were people brought over from the Elemental Countries. Though these people were of course very different from the mafioso of today and back then – these people were of ancient decent, which led them to having a very traditional life style – either be a simple civilian or be a ninja or in simpler terms a warrior."

At the ninja part Gokudera snorted, but didn't say much.

"But in the last couple generations, ninja have been closing themselves off more and more to this land of ours, and it so happened that the last generation of Vongola to have an actual Snow Guardian was the Segundo's generation."

"The reason I have invited both Jasmine and Naruto here tonight was so that we could settle on an agreement."

"Wait a second, what I want to know is why do you suspect of us being these so-called ninja?" questioned Jasmine.

"Your movements are different than both a civilian's and a mafioso. A civilian is rarely on guard or too aware of their surroundings, while mafioso aren't too lax, yet on guard. You, my dear, are both cautious to an extent that your body language differs from the two. You are laid back, but with there's thing that if people look deeply into, they see that your body is ready to counter an attack if anything like that were to happen."

"I've seen some mafioso look the same way as you have mentioned."

Reborn smirked.

"That's because some of your people that had come here, actually stayed here and had families. They taught their children, who taught their children, how to carry down their ninja traditions. Though some that have come down from this line of family, rarely have your ninja powers, but have a stronger and better control of their flames."

Silence ensued throughout the room.

"I think I've just been mind fucked in a way," muttered Naruto, his facial expression a bored look as he had long ago given up trying to understand the baby hitman.

"Tch, then what about the other guardians? It doesn't seem like you have them assembled yet," spoke up Jasmine, who pushed herself off the bookcase she had been leaning on.

"On the contrary, I already have Tsuna's guardians picked, all I am waiting for is the signal."

"What signal Reborn? And what have I told you already? I don't want any part of this!"

"It's too late for that Tsuna," piped up Naruto, who stood up from his sitting position. "Once you've been chosen, you can't back out of it anymore," at this point Naruto let a feral smirk appear on his lips, "Unless you know, you want to die." A kunai appeared in Naruto's hands, ready to be thrown at a moments notice.

"Death will be the only way to get rid of this duty of yours Tsuna, will you be willing to give up your life just to be free of it? Will you be willing to never see your mother, father, again? Will you be willing to leave a small hole in your friends life?" questioned Jasmine. "I had friends who took their life because they couldn't keep up with their duty or because they didn't want it, and you know what happened to them?"

"Absolutely nothing. They were never honored for being the great people they were, they were instead seen as weak, no good people who couldn't do anything. Do you want people to see you as a no good person, Tsuna?"

Silence reigned in the room as that final question left Jasmine's mouth. Tsuna was wide eyed and slightly shocked. She couldn't be right could she? There had to be something – anything -!

"There is nothing but death Tsuna, you either meet it now or later. What's your choice?" questioned Reborn.

Gokudera seemed to want to speak up, but was silenced by a stoic look from Reborn. Yamamoto, stayed in silence, eyes narrowing and looking at Tsuna to see what his choice would be. Tsuna would know what to choose right? He had saved him from committing suicide, that means that Tsuna could save himself, right?

Tsuna clenched his fists.

These people, they come in and start something and then it leads to something completely different: himself. He didn't want this duty as a boss, he didn't want his friends to get hurt because of him, he just couldn't! But if he were to choose against it then he himself would die, he wouldn't be able to protect his friends, or see his mother anymore.

"I..."

Tsuna lost his breath, but quickly regained it.

"I chose to be the Vongola's tenth generation boss."

Reborn smirked once again for that night.

"Good decision, Tsuna."

* * *

**Author Note:**

So I wrote this up in the last two, three hours [it would have been less, but I kept taking food breaks]. But yeah, hopefully you guys enjoy the twist and turns this chapter makes! Hopefully its nothing to bad and hopefully you guys actually like it! And people who said they wanted it longer, well look who is starting to get into her epic long chapters? This lil babe is at least 4000 words ;) be proud of me, that use to be my old easily achievable word count. [the hell of drabbles, they smite your word count abilities]

Grammar mistakes a sure thing in this one, seeing as its not really proofread: I'm trying my damn best to try to edit this, if not well, I'll ask a friend for a quick review of it. :) Any questions - uh go ahead and ask? I'm not sure if I'll be able to answer them or not. But I'll try, if not well, I'll use the awesome techinque of diversion. Hm, anything else? I don't think so, but yeah. heh.

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


End file.
